nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Weeds-Nakara
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Participants Nakara Haruno Pulling Weeds 4-2-14 -Today was an unusually nice day in the village of Amegakure. The rain was warm, and there wasn’t that much of it, just a few sprinkles every now and then. This was Nakara’s type of day, she loved to go dancing around in the village when it was like this. It was also a perfect day for training or a mission. Today Nakara had gotten a late start. Since the previous day where she had exhausted most of her chakra learning medical techniques. But when she realized how late in the day it was, she jumped out of bed and rapidly threw on her ninja clothes and equipment. She wore her usual outfit of fishnets, Haruno clan cape, kunoichi boots, and headband. At her sides were the basic weapons that she always carried, although, she had a feeling she wouldn’t have to use them today. Before Nakara sped out of the house, she took a quick glance outside of her window. Surprisingly, she saw what looked like a rolled up scroll perched on the ledge of the windowsill. Nakara leaped over to open the window and grabbed the scroll before it could get wet from the rain. She wondered who had brought it there and when they had done it. It sort of creeped her out that someone might have been watching her sleep. But at the same time it was slightly flattering in a way. “''Eh…whatever,”'' Nakara thought to herself before reaching over to reclose the window. She then peeked at the scroll in her hands and opened it excitedly, wondering what the mission was this time. The mission for today was weed pulling. There were not many details included, other than the location, time, and that she was to go alone. Nakara shrugged and then folded the scroll back up, putting it into her pouch afterwards. It wasn’t a dangerous mission, so she didn’t mind going alone this time. Nakara skipped towards the kitchen, remembering she would need a water bottle or two for this field work. While she was shoving the water bottles into her pouch, she observed her brother Naotaka sitting at the dining room table. “Hey bro! I’m going out on a mission, I’ll see you later!” She ran over to give him a quick hug before skipping cheerfully out of the house. From her place, she followed the directions towards a small home on the northwest side of town. It actually wasn’t that far from Nakara’s home, approximately a couple blocks. Nakara continued to skip along happily towards the elderly woman’s house. She passed by a good number of ninja on her way. It wasn’t odd to see this since Nakara’s family lived on Main Street, which many ninja lived on. She waved to them all, and tried to appear as friendly. Not many returned the same glances, but at least it was worth a try. It wasn’t long before Nakara had arrived at the elderly woman’s home. The appearance of it was nothing to be bragged about. Compared to all the other homes, it lacked the upkeep normal homes in Amegakure had. Paint was peeling from the sides of the walls, a few loose boards hung from the porch, and weeds covered a good majority of the property. This was going to be quite a job, even with just the weeds. Well, since she was here, she might as well help with everything else. Nakara climbed the few steps up to the home of the elderly woman, and then knocked on the door with her right hand. “Hello? Anybody home?” Nakara called out at a loud volume since the elderly were almost always hard of hearing. Less than a minute later, Nakara saw an old woman behind the screen of the door. “Hello dearie, I’ve been expecting you, my name is Ashina.” Nakara nodded and opened the door for Ashina. “Pleased to meet you!” She smiled brightly and then gestured to the falling apart house. “Umm...I’m here to do some yard work for you!” Ashina glanced around the house in ruins and then looked back at Nakara. “Why yes…I haven’t the strength in me to do it myself.” She looked down in the ground in slight embarrassment. But Nakara only offered a smile in return. “Well, I’ll be happy to help you with it! Besides, I could use the extra exercise!” Ashina regarded Nakara’s petite and thin body as if she doubted Nakara needed such exercise, but instead needed to gain a couple of pounds. But, she did not say anything, as she was probably glad someone would offer to take on such a big job. “Thank you very much young one, I very much appreciate this.” She bowed in thanks and in return Nakara giggled. “Well I better get started!” Nakara bounced off the porch and head off to begin in her work. – -Nakara bounced around the length of the property looking for a good place to start. Really, the whole yard was covered with weeds. So anyplace would be a good place to start for the pulling. Nakara walked towards a large group of weeds that were growing on the south side of the house and sat down upon the wet ground. – -Nakara began to pull weeds out of the ground at a steady pace. She did not want to overexert herself by pulling too quickly. There were lots more to be pulled. On each weed she pulled, she threw it into a large bucket that she had found close by. This was so that there would not be an accumulation of pulled weeds throughout the ground. She moved at an average speed, plucking the weeds out one at a time. Nakara continued the work faithfully nonstop for a few hours, taking sips of water from the bottles she carried when needed. – -Everything was going along fine for a long while. Nakara had been picking weeds and throwing them into the bucket for several hours. She’d even had to dump the bucket out a few times because it had gotten too full. The pulled weeds had been dumped into a large empty trash bag that Nakara had found on the side of the porch. Ashina had most likely put it there for Nakara’s use. This way, the weeds wouldn’t be dumped all over the yard. After dumping the bucket into the trash bag for what felt like the millionth time, Nakara discovered she was extremely close to being done with the job. She grew excited as she pounced over to what looked like an old garden patch. This was the most important area for the weeds to be pulled. Her right hand reached down to pull a weed that was entangled within another. This one was tougher than the others had been to pull out. She tried again, this time, pulling with both hands instead of one. Nakara pulled with all her might and finally, she landed on her butt pulling the two weeds out of the ground. “HA! GOT CHA!” She jumped up and held the weed in the air triumphantly. She then glanced at the plants in her hand. “Uh oh…” The plant that had been so hard to pull out wasn’t actually a weed at all. It was a leek. -Nakara glanced around the area to see if Ashina had noticed the mishap. Nope, she wasn’t around. That was good, Nakara would hate to have to explain her stupidity to someone. She quickly threw the weed into the bucket and took the leek into her left hand. She dug into the ground where the leek had once been. Then when the hole was deep enough, she replanted the leek carefully back into the ground. Lastly, she pulled out her water bottle and watered it. “There cha go! Good as new!” Nakara glanced around the area again. She hoped nobody was around. People would find her even weirder if they found out she talked to plants.- -The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and without incident. Nakara was much more careful when pulling the last of the weeds in the southeast direction. When she had finally finished, she drug the bucked up to the brimming trash bag and dumped the last of the weeds into it. “There we go! All done!” Nakara wiped her brow and flashed a satisfied smiled as she surveyed the area. Nope, not one weed in sight. It had taken forever, but at least it was all over now. Nakara then walked over to the door and rapped on it with her right hand lightly. She waited a few seconds before Ashina came to the door and walked out of the house. She didn’t say a words at first, but instead beheld the sight of the yard in front of her. “My, my. A good job you’ve done here today. That sure deserves a reward.” Nakara blushed, “Oh no that’s not necessary ma’am, I’m just doing my job!” The old woman shook her head and waddled into the house as if she was in a hurry. Nakara shrugged and started to walk off the steps of the porch, but then Ashina called to her. She was holding a brown paper bag with something contained in it. “I made you some pumpkin pie young lady.” Nakara’s eyes widened and at those words, pounced right up on the porch. “Thank cha so much!!! That’s my favorite!!!” Nakara grabbed the bag and bowed several times in thanks. “Arigato!!!” Ashina smiled softly, and then waddled back into her falling apart house. Nakara shrugged once again and skipped along happily, swinging her bag filled with pumpkin pie on her way to the kage’s office to turn in her mission. -